


anything

by capt_eli



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capt_eli/pseuds/capt_eli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i guess i was trying on a new style of writing or trying to set a mood. not sure. i like it. also not sure why its all in lowercase but it feels right.</p>
    </blockquote>





	anything

**Author's Note:**

> i guess i was trying on a new style of writing or trying to set a mood. not sure. i like it. also not sure why its all in lowercase but it feels right.

“if you could have anything in the world,” fenris mumbles, lips brushing the edge of his cup, and he doesn’t look at carver, just stares straight ahead into the fireplace lighting his dark and stolen mansion, “anything in the world, what would it be?”

carver’s first instinct is _‘i don’t know’_ but he hesitates and thinks. there are lots of things he wants, more than he could count if he really thought about it, but he looks at fenris sitting next to him, with his white hair turned golden by the fire and the planes of his face looking somehow both sharp and soft in the flickering shadows, and carver’s mouth moves before his brain catches up, “a kiss.”

“a kiss,” fenris says, and the corners of his mouth twitch up the smallest bit. he still doesn’t look at carver. “who from?”

carver looks back at the fire and instead of answering, just exhales in a big whoosh. his lips move and he’s just drunk enough that part of him wants to say it, yet still sober enough to think that’s a very stupid thing to do.

fenris’ eyes jerk to the side to look at carver suddenly.

“you don’t have to say—”

“from you.”

now it’s carver who won’t look, eyes fixed on the flames. he can _feel_ fenris looking at him and he thinks maybe he’s drunker than he realized, to let himself get here somehow. he mumbles something akin to an apology and his legs move as if to stand and leave but he doesn’t, and he doesn’t know why not. fenris touches his wrist and carver thinks it a gesture of condolence, an _‘i’m sorry but no’_ and feels extra pathetic until he feels breath on his cheek, and he jerks away.

fenris recoils slightly. his eyebrows are pulled together and he speaks quietly. “i am sorry. i misunderstood. you said—”

“i know, i—” carver feels like he swallowed a rock. “it’s not a kiss, it-it’s not _just_ a kiss, i mean. _maker_ , i—”

he squeezes his eyes shut. he doesn’t know why it’s so hard but then again, yes, he does, it’s always hard, always will be. he thinks he would have left by now, maybe even more embarrassing but easier, except that fenris is waiting and _listening_ and he hasn’t shoved a fist through carver’s chest, though he hasn’t yet decided if that would have been preferable.

“it’s not just the kiss. it’s everything that _goes_ with the kiss, a _real_ kiss i mean, not like—i, i don’t know.”

carver lets himself peter out lamely, and for a while nothing happens. he sits and listens to the crackle of the fire and throws back the last of his drink. the silence gets long enough that he thinks maybe he _should_ leave but fenris is touching him again, a hand on his shoulder, turning him gently until he looks. fenris is close enough that carver can see flecks of gold in his green, _green_ eyes, that he can see the shimmer of the fire reflected in them, and it feels like all the air in all of thedas has gone out. his eyebrows are still pulled together but not as much and carver feels his breath come back when fenris touches his jaw.

“you have it”, fenris says, his words so honest carver can see it in his eyes, can feel it in his bones. he leans forward and wonders at the last second if it might be a dream but when he feels fenris’ lips on his own, he knows a dream couldn’t come close to feeling so sweet.


End file.
